Désillusion
by Tipitina
Summary: oneshot Duo, le soleil, le parc et le plan d'eau. Idyllique? Pas sûr... A lire en gros


_Désillusion_  
Auteur : Tipitina  
Genre : ...  
Source : GW  
Disclaimers : Pas na moi.  
Remerciements : A Mithy et Akasha! Et bien entendu à tous qui m'ont reviewé sur mes fics dernièrement, désolée de ne pas pouvoir tous vous répondre éè.

_Parc Royal – Bruxelles – AC 204_

-Regarde ce que j'ai reçu hier! Fit une voix d'adolescente un peu plus loin.

Les deux collégiennes semblaient toutes excitées. Duo soupira. Assis sur le banc du parc, les bras posés sur le dossier, il rêvassait. Derrière ses lunettes noires, il observa un instant les mères de famille passer devant lui avec les poucettes. C'est vrai que c'était une belle journée. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était là au final.

Il était en congé depuis quelques jours et il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Hilde était en lune de miel et Quatre en voyage d'affaires.

Le chacal devait être bien au chaud dans les bras de son homme dans sa propre nav-jet privée. Il bouda une seconde. Au moins un veinard. Il avait bien essayé d'expliquer à Une qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de vacances et que trois jours suffiraient à le remettre d'aplomb, mais elle l'avait presque foutu dehors. Il aimait bien son boulot au final. Il ne pensait pas que trois ans auparavant il aurait autant apprécié revenir dans le circuit.

De son gentil grade de lieutenant-colonel, il supervisait les affaires d'infiltration d'une main de maître et les rumeurs voulaient que, suite à une série de succès, la promotion se profilait à l'horizon. Il s'en foutait un peu de monter les échelons. C'était tranquille où il était. Il était bien payé, ça aidait. Il fouilla les poches de sa veste de cuir nerveusement. Où était passé son paquet de cigarettes?

Les deux adolescentes couinèrent et s'assirent sur le banc en face lui. Il ne voyait plus le plan d'eau. Elles ne pouvaient pas se mettre ailleurs non? Oui il était de mauvaise humeur. Il était dans son bon droit. Si le téléphone ne l'avait pas réveillé ce matin, il n'aurait pas fait cette tête. Certaines femmes passaient devant lui en chuchotant. Avec son visage fermé, il devait ressembler à ses beautés froides des magazines. « Beau, ténébreux » avait-il entendu, une heure plus tôt.

C'était pas son genre. Il était fier de son physique, mais de là à dire ça… C'était plutôt le genre de Trowa ou Heero. Mais il laissa courir. Il n'avait pas envie de leur sourire et de flirter avec elles. Il préférait de loin hypnotiser l'eau calme et les canards goinfres qui s'approchaient du bord. L'adolescente blonde aux cheveux courts fit signe à son amie de l'écouter, impatiente. Elle était à la limite de sauter sur place.

-Les personnes qui sont supposées ne jamais nous laisser tomber le feront certainement un jour.

-Hey! Ca commence mal ton truc, interrompit la jolie brune.

Duo eut un sourire sarcastique. « Faudra vous y faire les filles, ça arrive souvent », pensa-t-il. Ca lui était arrivé plusieurs fois. C'était la vie, fallait s'y faire. Duo ne pensait pas que Quatre lui ferait défaut un jour, mais il n'était pas devin et à moins que Quatre lui fasse une sacrée crasse, lui ne le laisserait pas tomber comme ça. Mais ça n'était pas comparable à ses jeunes filles. Ils n'avaient pas le même vécu.

-Tu auras le coeur brisé, probablement plus d'une fois, et c'est plus dur à chaque fois. Tu briseras des coeurs toi aussi, alors rappelle-toi de ce que c'était quand le tien était brisé.

La brune fit une grimace et Duo aussi. Ouais ce genre de trucs aussi, il s'en souvenait. Hilde le surnommait gentiment le briseur de coeurs mais il n'était pas vacciné. Il avait survécu. Puis il n'était pas barbare au point de piétiner les gens quand ils étaient blessés. Pas comme certains. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à mettre la main sur ses foutues cigarettes ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait arrêté y a quelques mois mais en ce moment, il avait vraiment envie d'en griller une.

-Tu te disputeras avec ton meilleur ami. Tu tiendras rigueur à un nouvel amant pour ce qu'un ancien t'a fait subir. Tu pleureras car le temps passe trop vite, et tu perdras éventuellement quelqu'un que tu aimes.

C'était vraiment glauque ce qu'elle avait reçu cette petite. Et elle était heureuse tout à l'heure?

-Mais pourquoi tu reçu des trucs pareils? Nous on se disputera jamais hein?

-Mais non t'inquiètes. Attends la suite.

Il s'était disputé une fois avec Quatre. Ca avait été plus qu'explosif. Il ne se souvenait même pas pourquoi, il se souvenait juste que ça avait été plutôt violent. Quatre savait manier les mots encore mieux que son gundam dans le temps. Duo avait une bonne répartie et le cocktail était loin d'être agréable. Il n'avait pas recommencé. Ils étaient tous les deux à fleur de peau à ce moment-là.

Pleurer parce que le temps passe vite? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Là en l'occurrence le temps ne passait PAS assez vite. Faire chier un amant avec des trucs du précédent. Ouais il avait dû. C'était fort possible même s'il n'était jamais resté beaucoup de temps avec une même personne. Perdre des gens qu'il aimait, c'était déjà fait. Cette pensée amère le fit froncer le nez discrètement.

-Alors prends trop de photos, ris trop, et aime comme si tu n'avais jamais été blessée car 60 secondes durant lesquelles tu es préoccupée sont 1 minute de bonheur perdue à tout jamais.

-Ouah!

C'était facile à dire, jamais à mettre en pratique. Les photos, il n'en avait presque pas. Il avait de la mémoire. Une mémoire d'éléphant. De plusieurs lui avait-on dit une fois. Trop rire ? Il faisait son possible, merci. Mais un vrai rire était plus difficile à obtenir. Généralement il était du genre passionné quand il aimait mais y avait des clash et là le trop plein de mémoire faisait sévèrement chier. Préoccupé ? Ça lui arrivait plus de soixante seconde par jour. Il était loin du bonheur rêvé, se dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

-Envoie tout ceci à 5 amis et un miracle surviendra avant minuit.

-Tu l'as fait?

-J'allais justement le faire mais je voulais te montrer avant.

Duo se retint d'éclater de rire. La bonne blague. Si les miracles étaient si faciles à obtenir, il passerait sa vie à envoyer cette lettre. N'importe quoi. Il en suffisait de peu pour berner les adolescentes de nos jours.

-Trouve un garçon qui dit de toi que tu es belle et non que tu es bonne, qui te rappelle quand tu lui raccroches au nez, qui restera éveillé juste pour te regarder dormir.

Un garçon qui lui avait dit qu'il était beau. C'était déjà fait. Qu'il était bon? Aussi, on disait de ses choses quand on faisait du sport en chambre. Il sourit un peu en pensant que oui il le rappelait quand il lui raccrochait au nez et il était toujours assez calme… en surface. Rester éveillé juste pour le regarder? Fallait pas abuser non plus. Et puis comment il saurait, il dormait.

-Attends le garçon qui t'embrassera le front, qui aura envie de te montrer au monde entier alors que tu es en survêtement et qui te tient la main devant ses Amis.

Embrasser sur le front c'était fait. C'était rare mais fait. Le montrer en survêtement au monde entier, c'est lui-même qui l'aurait pelé vif s'il avait fait ça. Lui tenir la main devant les amis. Discrètement. Parfois. Pas toujours parce que l'exhibition c'était pas trop leur truc. Sauf peut-être devant les autres pilotes. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de complexe à avoir avec eux et il devait bien avouer qu'il aimait bien quand il lui prenait la main en les cachant, comme s'ils étaient que tous les deux.

-C'est trop mignon, couina la petite brune

-Attends celui qui te rappelle constamment à quel point il tient à toi et à quel point il est chanceux d'être avec toi. Attends celui qui se tourne vers ses amis et dit: "C'est Elle...".

Ca par contre il n'y avait pas droit. Les mots d'amour ou les petits cadeaux débiles pleins de je t'aime dessus c'était pas pour lui, fallait croire. Qu'il lui dise qu'il est chanceux de l'avoir? Encore moins. Ils avaient tous les deux un caractère bien trempé et les mecs, entre eux font pas ces choses-là. Enfin pas son homme. Même si il le ressentait, au lit ou dans le quotidien, ça ne passait jamais ces lèvres, alors dire qu'il était l'homme de sa vie? C'était un peu comme attendre le père Noël toute la nuit. Il n'arrivait jamais. Alors Duo ne s'attendait à rien de sa part. Comme ça il ne pouvait pas être déçu non?

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous avec? On peut m'expliquer? » pensa-t-il.

Quatre lui aurait répondu : « parce que tu l'aimes crétin ». Et c'était vrai.

-Copie ceci et envoie-le à tous tes contacts et, dans les 5 minutes, ton Grand Amour t'appellera ou t'enverra un message. Ce soir, à minuit, ton Grand Amour réalisera qu'il t'aime.

Duo rit ouvertement cette fois-ci. Les deux gamines ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention, trop prises par leurs couinements pour le voir. Vraiment de la connerie ces mails à la chaîne. Il était sûr en plus qu'elles allaient le faire et attendre après un message et se retrouvaient déçues. Mais elles passeraient vite à autre chose. C'était l'avantage de la jeunesse. Il soupira comme l'âme seule sur un banc un samedi après-midi qu'il était. Il se dit qu'il avait assez attendu et qu'il allait partir. Peut-être aller au cinéma, pourquoi pas. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, vaguement fatigué par ce mail de collégiennes et les pensées que ça avait fait ressurgir.

Une ombre passa sur son visage et il releva la tête pour voir qui. Les deux yeux bleus intenses se posèrent sur lui. Un petit sourire tendre et discret flottait sur les lèvres. Duo fit la moue. De mauvaise humeur, il était et il le montrerait.

-T'es en retard !

-Je sais. Fallait que je boucle un dossier avant mes vacances.

Duo se détendit un peu, surpris.

-Vacances?

L'autre hocha la tête pour le confirmer.

-Crois pas que je vais te pardonner si facilement 'Ro.

Heero sourit et lui tendit la main. Duo se fit attendre quelques secondes et lui prit la main pour se lever. Heero la garda dans la sienne en le rapprochant de lui. Duo se dit qu'il essayait de se faire pardonner mais il en faudrait plus. A peine s'était-il mis à penser à ça et à la manière de le faire payer à son homme qu' une glace chocolat-framboise se téléporta dans son champ de vision.

Il en aurait bavé si son image n'en dépendait pas. Dire qu'il avait complètement zappé le glacier à l'entrée du parc. Il regarda Heero et lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

-C'est bon, t'as gagné.

Heero était loin d'être l'homme idéal ou le prince charmant. Il était lui et ça lui suffisait.

_Je l'aime cette crapule._

OWARI  
Le 6 juin 2006


End file.
